


Ma Cherie Amour

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [54]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Love, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't sure why, of all the times he's desired her, he chooses then to gently press his lips to hers.  She's the one who looks pleased now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Cherie Amour

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetals prompts "pleased" Drabble prompt. I over drabbled again, but you should have seen it before I edited.

They land in present-day America, in the back corner of a large neighborhood park hosting a fine arts and crafts fair. 

They decide to take the day off from universe saving, walking around the booths. It's a hot day, so they purchase lemonades at a stand run by some enterprising first-graders.

The Doctor buys Rose a silver bracelet with tiny wolf and moon charms. He places it on her wrist, and she laughs, enjoying the way the light plays off the silver and dark blue beading. He joins her in laughter, pleased with her reaction.

He isn't sure why, of all the times he's desired her, he chooses then to gently press his lips to hers. She's the one who looks pleased now.

The guitar duo in the gazebo begins to play a soft, slow melody they both recognize. Hand in hand, they wander over to the gazebo. For once his impressive gob is silent, (he doesn't even tell her about being in the sound booth as Stevie Wonder recorded "Ma Cherie Amour"), letting the music do the talking for him.

They pay no mind to the fact that they're the only ones slow dancing on this hot, humid afternoon. They're in their own universe until the song ends. The singer laughs, "Think I'll dedicate this one to the young lovers over there." The Doctor grins and Rose answers with her tongue in teeth smile. 

"It's bloody hot out here," she giggles.

"I think we need to cool off," the Doctor agrees.

He kisses her many times while they take a refreshing dip in the TARDIS pool. It's not long before both of them get what they desire and they are most definitely pleased with the result.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by walking around in the fine arts fair in my town, listening to the guitar duo singing as I looked around. They began to sing "Ma Cherie Amour" and this popped into my head, fully formed. I didn't buy any art but I did entertain myself with a story of the Doctor and Rose as I walked around!


End file.
